Museigen nota jōtai
Museigen nota jōtai (無制限のた状態, Unlimited state) is a form that is the manifestation of the unyielding power of emptiness staining ones soul. It symbolizes a wound in the spiritual existence that is maintained by the lynchpin, the Soul King, though the Soul King itself is not effected. This is because the a soul stained by emptiness no longer counts as part of the equilibrium between Soul Society and the world of the Living, and is percieved as a "threat" by the Soul King, regardless of its disposition. Ironcally, Totsuka (Spirit) is often called upon to hunt those who've yet to join this Organization, seeing as her soul is ruled by Emptiness( and is the only emptiness deemed beneficial to the Soul King). Overview For Humans and Quincies, the form it takes is dependent on the reason their soul is stained in the first place( though it is possible for certain Shinigami to utilize this form like this). However, for Shinigami, Arrancars and Kaiju-Ningen, it "melds" with their respective releases, creating inverse variations of their releases. Initially, the form is accessed by intense negative emotion (for Chireru, despair is required for his unconscious "Museigun nota jotai"),though the form itself is characterized only through the individual's eye's and not in its "true" form, though this is dangerous because they can "inject" emptiness unto another individual if left unchecked, potentially staining their soul as well. "True" Musei nota jotai Those who gain a foothold on their inner emptiness can access their Museigen nota jōtai forms. This form is unique for Shinigami and Arrancar in that it merges with their respective Bankai or Resurrecion when mastered( in Natsu's case, it fused with her Saibakei (再発形, Recurring Beast Form), though such a fusion is optional and the original Bankai/Resurrecion can still be accessed. however, the form is hard to maintain. Using the form any longer than 15 minutes runs the risk of an automatic Soul Suicide, depending on one's endurance. Access to this form allows for: Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: This form is capable of a massive increase of potential spiritual pressure, as well as it becoming denser than in an average state. Kūkyo shahei(空虚遮蔽, Emptiness Shield): A dense spiritual energy armor materializes, further increasing defensive capable far beyond what normal Blut or Hierro could provide. In some cases, the defensive powers are further increased rather than gain the spiritual energy that accompanies the form, as in Tazuma's case. *'Hi Ningen Kukyo:' A technique exclusive to Chireru Amakuni, his reigai and the Empty Queen, the defensive powers of Kūkyo shahei are converted to his fists, turning it into an offensive power that augments his physical strength considerably. Hi ningen Kukyo and Kukyo shahei cannot be used at the same time, as they are one and the same technique used in a different variation. Mutation-Type The evolution of the first Museigen Nota Jotai, albeit a failed evolution. If achieved by a standard Kukyo Maku, then it marks the end of their growth and their failure to be 'cured' of the Kūkyo māku nor their inability to transcend into a True Kūkyo māku. It is a form achieve through raw emotion, and controlled through raw instinct. In the case of True Kūkyo māku, however, are able to overcome the form through either a strong enough will or reach the growth level that they reach a Kami Museigen Nota Jotai, the true evolution of the Kūkyo māku. Despite being a failed form, it allots its wielder the following: *'Radical Spiritual Pressure Increase:' Despite being a failed form, Mutation-type receive a massive boast of spiritual pressure, allowing those at the level of a Seated Officer to increase their spiritual pressure to the level of a weak Captain. In Chireru's case, his spiritual pressure is equal to that of an elite Captain. *'Sōkō Kūkyo' (装甲空虚, Armor of Emptiness): An advanced form of the Kukyo Shahei, which covered the majority of an Kukyo Maku's body. *'Kokūken' (虚空拳, Void fist): An advanced form of Chireru's Hi Ningen Kukyo, which is a punch powerful enough to create a force of a temporary vacuum in space to cause damage. Kami Museigen nota Jotai A True Museigen nota Jotai form that can be accessed by a true Kukyo Maku, such as the Empty Queen. Argus observes that Chireru Amakuni has the capacity to reach this form, though is far from attaining such power. This form crosses the threshold into transcendence and have a spiritual pressure on an entirely different level than any previous Kukyo Maku power. Argus research suggests that all standard Kukyo Maku have only a five percent chance of transcend into a True Kukyo Maku and achieving this form. The form allots the following. *'Transcendent Spiritual Pressure:' Having reached the threshold of a Kukyo Maku's evolution, it allots its wielder an vastly superior increase in spiritual pressure than any other Museigen Nota Jotai form. *'Enhanced Sōkō Kūkyo' (装甲空虚, Armor of Emptiness): An advanced form of the Kukyo Shahei, which covered the majority of an Kukyo Maku's body. *'Enhanced Kokūken' (虚空拳, Void fist): An advanced form of Chireru's Hi Ningen Kukyo, which is a punch powerful enough to create a force of a temporary vacuum in space to cause damage. Various Museigen nota jōtai 386px-Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Ghost Form).png|Tazuma's Museigen nota jotai Museigen nota jōtai .jpg|Chireru's True Museigen nota jotai form Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_6,_Type_B).png|Reginald Amakuni's Museigen nota jotai Natsu revealed.jpg|Natsu's unconscious Museigen nota jotai HNI_0055.JPG|Tazuma's unconscious Museigen nota jotai Dark totsuka.png|Totsuka's Museigen nota jotai fused-Shikai Training.jpg|Chireru's Pseudo-Museigen nota jotai Six_Heroes_(Chronophantasma,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_8).png|Kukyo no Joo's entering Kami Museigen nota Jotai MuseigenChireru.png|Chireru's eventual Kami Museigen nota jotai form. MutationState.png|Chireru entered in a Mutation State. Kuro_Hankogetsu.jpg|Reginald's Museigen nota Jotai fused-Shikai. Trivia * The unconscious variation of this form is inspired by Vampirism, as others can "inject" emptiness unto others through strong physical contact(think fists, not fangs though), staining anothers soul likewise. It should be noted that the "true" variation has a choice of inject emptiness unto others and can suppress the ability to pass it on through contact... * The concept of the soul being stained by emptiness is comparable to Darth Nihilis' being a "Wound in the Force" in the Star Wars series. * Museigen nota jotai is punned off Blazblue's "unlimited" characters, which are merely stronger versions of the original character Category:ShikonChireru